<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old dog by WoodenWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674342">Old dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenWater/pseuds/WoodenWater'>WoodenWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Bleeding, Goro is bottom, M/M, Only V loves Goro, degrading, slight pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenWater/pseuds/WoodenWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He will burn, he will extinguish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BDSM - Relationship, Male V/Goro Takemura, Yorinobu Arasaka/Goro Takemura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>吃饱了撑地翻译一下，把我小学英语水平捡一捡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I used translator，pretty rigid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day was the very first time he saw Yoshinobu Arasaka.It’s quite strange for Takemura to believe that the soft-looking boy would be Saburo Arasaka’s son.<br/>Originally, Saburo Arasaka was going to take him to meet his two young masters, but an urgent message from the company made them left in hurry.<br/>Hanako rasaka took Yoshinobu's hand and saluted their father by farewell<br/>Goro also kept his stubborn face as usual,but still respectfully replied.Before he left,he just took a hurried glance at the looks of the two children</p>
<p>"It’s hard to tell that Hanako is younger" in the floating car, Saburo Arasaka suddenly spoke, with dissatisfaction in his tone, but there was also a hint of sad that wasn't easy to find out.<br/>Takemura was sitting across from him,tightly, not knowing how to answer. He had never been trained on the disrespectful topic of 'Discussing his master’s family member with his owner',He could only lower his head slightly and speak quietly: "<em>はい</em>."<br/>Saburo Arasaka was also used to Takemura's reaction, he shook the cup in his hand: "The son of incompetence, weak,useless, hesitate to do anything, compared with his little sister,he is nothing."<br/>Takemura felt that he couldn't even answer "<em>はい</em>".<br/>"How long do we have?" Saburo also saw Takemura's embarrassment, and changed the topic, his sight fell on the city outside the window, calculating his imperial territory.<br/>"Fifty-two minutes, my master. "<br/>"It seems that we don't have much." Saburo Arasaka looked at Takemura and adjusted his posture.<br/>Takemura immediately left his seat and knelt on the ground, walked on his knees between Saburo's long legs, unzipped the trousers obediently,put Saburo's slightly erect sexual organs in his mouth, and then put his hands behind him, feeling His master's fiery part congested and enlarged in his mouth.<br/>"You look...quite beautiful in this suit." Even though his most sensitive parts was teased, Saburo Arasaka's breath was still very stable. "Black is not for you, change to white next time."<br/>Takemura felt that the pillar of meat in his mouth had reached his throat, he had to raise his upper body to let Saburo back out first. He respectfully responded, and eagerly hold the hot giant thing again.<br/>"It’s much better than last time. Learn something?" Saburo picked up another glass of wine and fiddled with the hair scattered in front of Takemura's forehead with the other hand.<br/>"Yes, my master, I was not prepared enough last time. Please forgive me." After Takemura answered, he held the huge glans in his mouth, and the tip of his tongue pierced the small mouth at the top to tease him, and then held the whole one. His tongue was wrapped around the penis, and his throat contracted to please his master.<br/>"You would have retched up to this position before. I have to say ,you are really a good student." Saburo patted Takemura's face and rubbed his hair gently.<br/>Gently,Goro loved this word.<br/>This is one of the few that Saburo Arasaka can call a gentle movement.Takemura is not disgusted with being treated like this.Like a pet.<br/>He even morbidly liked this tenderness.<br/>Saburo Arasaka rescued him from the struggle between life and death, gave him stable meals, gave him enough education, and even gave him a position that he could not imagine before.<br/>He clearly knows his position and what role he should play.<br/>He doesn't need self-esteem, at least not in front of Saburo Arasaka, nor can he want it.<br/>"What are you thinking?" Saburo noticed Takemura's momentary distraction.<br/>After Takemura's movements stopped, he immediately serves for the big cock in his mouth even harder.<br/>Saburo Arasaka probably also knew Takemura’s trivial thoughts, and did not continue this topic.<br/>He raised his foot and used his heel to click on Takemura’s buttocks, which was wrapped in trousers, and said: "How’s your buttom, is there any practice?"<br/>Takemura panted and glanced at the driving route map: "Yes, but my lord..."<br/>"No one used it?" Saburo's tone suddenly became muffled.<br/>He seldom speaks in this tone, at least rarely to him. Takemura immediately explained with trepidation:"No, no,my master,there is no doubt! They are all... all used toys and drugs!"<br/>"This is just the time to check how well you have learned” Saburo's tone suddenly changed, even with a little encouragement, "My....Good student?"<br/>Takemura breathed a sigh of relief, put his hands behind his back on his knees, slightly bent over and bowed, "<em>失礼いたします</em>" Then he began to take off his coat.<br/>As he bowed, his cheek touched Saburo's cock, It's still hard and hot,and the prostatic fluid at the horse eye pulled a filament between the penis and Takemura's cheek.<br/>This almost made Saburo laugh. Sometimes Takemura's untimely rigid appearance was quite cute in his eyes.<br/>This almost made Saburo laugh. Takemura is always so sternest no matter what kind of situation he is,sometimes, that was quite cute in his eyes.<br/>Takemura took off his trousers and put them aside, wearing only a pair of black jockstrap.<br/>"I did not expect that You can actually wear this kind of sexy underwear, is your teacher taught you that?" Saburo was a little surprised.<br/>Takemura paused for a moment, and there was a hint of embarrassment on his face. It seemed to him that in front of Saburo Arasaka, wearing erotic underwear was more embarrassing than being used as a tool for sexual desire:“ Yes...yes, my master, the teacher said...said..."<br/>"Said what?" Saburo raised his eyebrows.<br/>"<em>失礼します</em>, she said,‘Under this frigid face, wearing this kind of sexy underwear. Deepside in your soul,you will be a slutty bastard. Men like this’...."<br/>Takemura described himself as a bitch in a low voice with a calm expression on his face, and this obviously pleased his master.<br/>Saburo smiled and patted Takemura's face: "It seems I can't avoid it."<br/>"Having such a big thing in your butt, won't it affect your work?" As Takemura stripped his clothes one by one and gradually became naked, Saburo saw a black hard object between Takemura's buttocks.<br/>He hooked the thing and pulled it out, but found that he encountered a lot of resistance, and while sighing, he stuffed the half of the black mechanical object back. Takemura snorted and quickly apologized that he was rude.<br/>"Get used to it, and, stay calm...also... it's also one of....the courses......" Takemura's move didn't stop, and he took off the finale shelter on his body, revealing the silver-white chastity cage between his legs.<br/>“So you're still not learning enough to use this stuff?” With interest, Saburo reached for the front of Takemura's cage. The interior of silver-white metal was already filled with Takemura's bulging cock, the top dripping with some transparent liquid<br/>"Master, please don’t! It's too dirty, please don't touch it!" Takemura knelt down in a panic. "I'm very sorry, Saburo-sama, please...give me some more time..."Saburo Arasaka glanced at the clock on the screen, rubbed the prostate fluid on his hand on Takemura's face, and said indifferently, "You don't have much time now."<br/>Without hesitation, Takemura got up and pulled out the thick black object in the back hole and put it on his clothes, with his hands, he followed the obscene liquid from his private part to avoid soiling the car, He wanted to lick it clean but hesitated and finally decided wiped it on his pectoralis and nipples, in the dingy yellow electric light,Takemura's chest looks lecherous, inviting his master to take a bite.<br/>"Good boy" Saburo patted Takemura's ass appreciatively.<br/>With his hands behind his back，Takemura straddled Arasaka Saburo's waist, aimed at the head of the hot thing with his wet hole, and he sat down slowly.Although there was always a large dildo inserted in his , Saburo’s size is still too much fot Takemura. The uninterrupted training that would be carried out as soon as he had free time in the last few months also made his body get greedy, almost as soon as the penis was inserted Takemura's face showed the expression of'happy and satisfied' that his teacher requested.<br/>His tight intestines fit perfectly with Saburo's penis, and the scorching temperature made Takemura feel as if he were being burned. His tiptoes gripped the ground tightly, his calf tightened into a strong and beautiful arc.<br/>He tried to sit down to swallowed all of it, the scrotum pressed against his hips like two soldering irons, and Saburo’s poorly managed pubic hair was scratching his enlarged and sensitive anal, he moaned fitfully and his body shaked uncontrollably<br/>Although the glans did not reach the deepest point in his body, the considerable length and thickness were enough to give him pleasure.<br/>"I’m sorry Sir...your pants..." Takemura's locked penis was leaking, and Saburo Arasaka's pants had been wetted long ago, but obviously this is no longer the point they need to care about now.<br/>"Don’t stop." Saburo Arasaka ordered.<br/>Takemura resisted the discomfort caused by the thick penis inside of his body，his softest part is cut open and pierced mercilessly,he had to force himself to ignore the fear and helplessness in his heart，raised his muscular waist let his master pull away from him and sat back heavily.The glans stabbed the intestines again like a sharp blade and he could even feel the veins beating on the column.<br/>After colliding and rubbing again and again, he felt his soul burned.<br/>He bit his lower lip and swallowed the saliva in his mouth, but his mouth became to fell empty after the hole was filled.<br/>"Hmmm.....I really trained myself to be a whore" Takemura Goro thought so, but he didn't regret it , he just can't help but think about how he became like this.<br/>He looked up slightly,his blurred eyes staring at the lights on the roof of the car , his thoughts were getting confused and ge couldn’t tell where he was now somehow. At first he consciously shook his ass，he was now using his thirsty hole to manipulate his master's penis by relying on the instinct trained in those months.<br/>There is still a big difference between training and actual combat.<br/>But even if he becomes a whore, he would train himself to be the best one<br/>With his hands behind him, he did not touch any other parts of him. He obviously has a car air conditioner, but the shaky chest and the friction of the air made him feel cool, and he can get pleasure only by thrusting his master’s penis into his asshole. Takemura felt his consciousness even keep drifting away.<br/>Until he furtively looked down at Saburo Arasaka's expression.<br/>The man is still calm, and even his breathing frequency has not changed.<br/>Takemura's cold sweat climbed onto his forehead for an instant, and he immediately became sober. He increased the range of his movements, every time he sat down very hard when Saburo’s penis was almost drawn out, his fat buttocks hit Saburo’s scrotum with a dull and sticky sound.<br/>He tremblingly and intermittently asked the motinoless man in front of him: "My...master,did I ..umm..do...anything....ah...wrong?"<br/>Saburo Arasaka smiled: "No, My Goro worked so hard and did a great job." After speaking, he rubbed his tits that none of them had ever touched before. Takemura let out a groan full of joy.</p>
<p>"It's just I suddenly remembered Yoshinobu, that worthless piece of shit..." Saburo Arasaka caressed Takemura's perfectly shaped chest carelessly, teaseing his brown nipples.<br/>"Nothing is as good as his sister, but I have to leave everything to him."<br/>"You really did a great job."<br/>"No matter what I thrown to you, you will eat it without hesitation,let you roll in the blood, and you will obediently do it."<br/>"I believe that if I ask, you can become the most famous prostitute in Japan."<br/>"Whether it's killing or serving people, you have done a good job."<br/>“Who’s my good puppy?” His tone of his voice became more and more frightening to Takemura.<br/>“I am,my master.”Takemura said,he had a bad feeling and he thought he would never like what was about to happen.<br/>“But in the end...I have to give you to him”</p>
<p>Takemura Goro didn't dare to stop his movements. His nipples were painful from being pinched by Saburo, but the pain turned into a greater pleasure in a moment. His thoughts were pulling back and forth in fear and bliss, he felt like he’s about to split into two.<br/>Of course he knew that Saburo Arasaka's absolutely had no feelings for him,or tp say,the feelings of treating him as a human being.<br/>Love?Possessive? That was ridiculous.<br/>He was not jealous of his son Arasaka Yoshinobu, he was just full of anger about those certain things that he could not control in the future, but that would inevitably happen.<br/>Saburo Arasaka’hands slowly climbed up to Takemura's slender neck, and gradually gathered.<br/>"Go on." Saburo Arasaka looked directly into Goro Takemura's eyes.<br/>They rarely had direct eye contact in the past, not to mention this time it lasted so long.<br/>He didn't know why his flattery would be treated like this, but he immediately left the problem behind.<br/>It was his fault for having this kind of thought,not Saburo Arasaka’s too cruel.<br/>Oxygen began to run out,the system warning jumped out on his Kiroshi eyes. Takemura opened his mouth and breathed hard, and said broken words intermittently: "I...AM..YOURS....SIR...".<br/>Saburo Arasaka grabbed Takemura’s neck, his hands were getting harder and harder, and he used the parts he pinched to control Takemura’s body,that made it easier for him to fuck harder. He used him as a human-shaped masturbator, and kept thrusting and pulling his penis over and over and over.<br/>His indifferent voice reached Takemura’s mind: "You are mine."<br/>His fingertips have been completely inserted into Takemura's throat, and blood overflowed from the wound, The hot temperature of the liquid is like the hole of the blood master, giving Saburo Arasaka a fascinating pleasure<br/>"I...am....<em>*cough*</em>...yours..." Takemura Goro said deliriously,his blood spattered from his mouth continuously with his breath and words, soiling Saburo Arasaka's coat.<br/>“<em>竹村....五郎は....三郎....様の....犬.....</em>”<br/>Thick semen flowed out from the tip of the locked penis, and his hole continued to shrink and sucked Saburo Arasaka's cock, bringing even more pleasure than before.<br/>Saburo Arasaka accelerated the frequency of thrusting, and finally stick deep in the intestines, ejaculated into Takemura's body,withdrew his fingers from his throat, hugging Takemura in his arms,it can almost use gentleness to describe his movements,at the mean time he was pretty enjoyed Takemura's hoarse breath which like an old broken bellows.<br/>"Contact the trauma team? Good puppy."</p>
<p>The car had reached the destination already,The staff of the company had already been waiting respectfully outside the car，they didn’t know what was happening in this car but none of them dared to ask.<br/>He drained his urine into Takemura's body, and blocked the man's overused hole with the dildo. Takemura's only reaction was subconscious muscle twitching and heavier breathing.<br/>After doing this, Saburo Arasaka threw the almost unconscious Takemura on the ground, found the cleaning tools from the car to tidy up his clothes, opened the car door and went out.<br/>Just walked two steps, he remembered something, turned around and said to Takemura in the car: "Half-day off for good puppy ,come back when you are repaired."</p>
<p>After that day, Takemura’s neck was operated as instructed by Saburo Arasaka and replaced with a corresponding prosthetic body modification, and the loosened hole ever once in a while will also be operated to restore firmness.<br/>With the use of Saburo Arasaka, there were more and more prosthetic bodies on Takemura's body. At first, it was just one or two pieces of metal on the neck. Later, it developed to a certain extent from the chin to the shoulders.<br/>According to Saburo Arasaka,he became "more useful", and Takemura was very satisfied about it.<br/>As long as he can be used, as long as he was good at that, it doesn't matter what happened to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>玩了标题的梗不用英文打出来我不甘心！！！！<br/>那我直接翻译标题不就好了<br/>等我意识到的时候我都翻译完了一章不发出来不甘心！！！<br/>而且结尾还很巧地和竹村不骂我结局（。）的英文原文本一样！真的是巧合！不甘心！！</p>
<p>我就烂，耶</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>